The Proposal
by HollyBrianne
Summary: Hermione and Draco discuss their options after they've been matched by the Ministry in a marriage law / part of Strictly Dramione's Valentine Exchange fest


**A/N:** This was written for Strictly Dramione's Valentine's Exchange fest hosted on AO3. My partner was MyShipWillNeverSink. The prompts she requested were: marriage law, HEA, grawp, fairy, mountain, snow. (honestly I snuck most of them in on technicalities, but hey...)

I finished this within minutes of the posting deadline and therefore did not have a chance to have a beta read it over, so please excuse my mistakes.

* * *

"Dinner?"

Hermione looked up to find Draco Malfoy at her office door. It was the first time she had seen him since her disastrous protest at the Ministry a week prior. He had seemed so put together then, but now his outward appearance matched her inner turmoil. He had on a wrinkled jumper and slacks, hadn't bothered to charm them smooth, and had dark bags under his eyes. He raked his hand through his hair, succeeding only in mussing it further.

Yet even with his disheveled clothing and unmistakable lack of sleep, he was still so handsome. It was a cruel twist of fate, seeing as how she was supposed to hate him. _ Supposed to, _but ever since the war ended and he had made the effort to erase his prejudices, she couldn't quite bring herself to do so.

All the same, that didn't mean she was happy about their current predicament.

She pursed her lips and returned her attention to the documents in front of her. "You don't have to do that."

"I don't have to do what?" he asked.

"Take me out for dinner just because it's Valentine's Day," she replied flatly. "This doesn't have to be romantic. That's not one of the requirements of the decree."

Malfoy crossed the threshold and stopped in front of her desk. "The decree is what I was hoping to discuss with you."

Hermione scoffed. "If it isn't to discuss a way to get out of it, then I'm not interested."

"Actually, it might be just that."

She snapped back to attention in time to see him offer his arm. "Side-along?"

She considered saying no just for spite. Ever since the Ministry had passed the marriage decree, she felt like her free will had been stolen. Within a matter of days, she'd be standing at the altar, opposite Draco Malfoy, and she'd be forced to say yes. For now, she said no to pretty much everything else, just to prove that she could. _ Do you want…? _ No. _ Will you…? _ No. _ Care to eat dinner with a man who may be able to solve your problem? _

Hermione's stomach chose that exact moment to emit a loud and echoey gurgling noise. Skipping lunch may have been a poor decision. She sighed. "Alright. But I can Apparate on my own."

"You're not familiar with the place we're going." Malfoy pushed his arm out closer to her.

Normally, she might have fought harder, but her appetite and her curiosity were becoming insistent. And honestly, she was starting to tire of fighting. She wrapped her hand around his wrist in acceptance.

After the familiar squeezing sensation of their Apparition subsided, Hermione looked around their new location. He was right, she had no clue where they were. It appeared to be the dining room of a private residence. It was fancy, but too cozy to be Malfoy Manor. The room was lit by glowing fairies flitting around, giving the impression of warm candlelight. She spotted a window that provided a view of a statuesque, snow-capped mountain. They weren't in London anymore, that much was obvious, were they even still in England? Were they meeting someone important? Suddenly, Hermione was very aware of her attire and she wondered if she should have changed out of her work— casual.

Malfoy gestured at the table and she sat at one of the place settings, only then realizing that the table was only set for two. So they weren't meeting anyone else.

"Is this one of your properties?" she guessed.

He nodded and sat across from her. "It's where I've spent most of my time for the past few years. The Manor had too many unpleasant memories, I'm sure you would agree."

Steaming food appeared on the plates in front of them. Hermione picked up her fork and stabbed a boiled carrot. "I would call that an understatement, actually."

"Of course," Malfoy mumbled, looking suitably ashamed. He scrambled to change the subject. "Erm, I saw you were working on a giant's rights bill? Back in your office."

"Hagrid's been worried about his brother's living situation for a while. I promised him I would do whatever I could to help." She chewed the carrot angrily and added, "Rather unfortunate that I can't seem to help myself, though."

"Well, I was honest when I said I might have a way out." Malfoy placed his fork down gently. Then, silently, he lifted his wand out of a pocket and placed it on the table between them as well.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "If you're saying you plan to threaten Ministry officials with hexes or curses, it won't work."

"Yes, I saw how well that went for you at your protest," he deadpanned. She coughed in an attempt to distract from the furious blush that erupted on her face.

"What exactly is your plan, then?"

"I'll refuse the marriage," he said simply.

She gasped. "They'll strip us of our wands and we'll be banished!"

"Not necessarily. If I refuse and you agree," he lowered his eyes back to his wand, "then I'll be the only one punished."

She was quiet as his words sunk in. He was going to sacrifice his magic for her? His whole way of life? She blinked.

"You _ are _ trying to be romantic."

He let out a pained kind of laugh. "If martyrdom is what Gryffindors think is romantic, I don't understand how any of you procreate."

Hermione pushed his wand back toward him on the table. "You realize I could never agree to that, right? I won't let you be exiled on my account."

He laid his hand over hers on the wand. "And I won't be complicit in forcing you to marry someone you have no interest in."

Hermione looked down at their joined hands, felt the warmth coming off his skin. "What about you? I don't want you to marry someone you're not interested in."

"I wouldn't…" he faltered and cleared his throat. "It wouldn't be a problem for me."

When Hermione raised her eyes again Malfoy was staring earnestly back at her. God, she hoped he meant what she thought he meant. She decided to take a chance. "I suppose we are more alike than we've ever acknowledged."

His eyebrows shot up in shock. "But you were so against the decree. Violently."

Hermione shrugged. "I was against the principle of the decree, not the outcome." She smiled in encouragement and he slowly returned the smile.

"So what do I do now?"

"Marry me," she suggested softly, "so I can get a chance to date you."

His smile grew bigger. "I think I can handle that."


End file.
